


It's JUST a game

by imhellapan



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: All four of them uses references in game in real life, Amira just wants to score a date with Game!Vera, Asexual Liam de Lioncourt, Asexual Vera Oberlin, Brian and Vicky are siblings, But she keeps getting rejected, Damien and Amira are cousins, Damien babysits kids, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hopelessly in love Monsters, M/M, Miranda is so done with her friends, Monsters, No One Gets It, Oz and The Slayer hangs out, Pinning Monster, Scott doesn't know what love is, Vicky and Oz pretends to be the narrator, Video Game Characters Play Their Own Game, and a little part of her dies, but there's angst because pinning, hopelessly in love, teach this poor werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhellapan/pseuds/imhellapan
Summary: Life in Spooky High is going to get even weirder when the Interdimensional Prince accidentally sent Amira to the wrong dimension, where she picked a little video game and returned home with it.When the game was played, pressed feelings had rise again as these four hopeless monsters tried to keep their cool around their crushes once again without revealing the game or that fact they are in love with them.Hopeless pinning did never harm anyone anyways so why would it be so bad for them to play a little, monster theme, dating simulator?





	1. Played it all day, yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Pan/Skillet and I'm now obsessed with Monster Prom
> 
> Enjoy

It was a known fact in Spooky High, just like how much Polly loved alcohol and how much Liam hated mainstream things, that Amira, Vicky, Oz, and Brian loved video games.

Whenever a latest game was coming out, you can bet at least 11 coins that they would be there camping out next to the game store and win.

So when the Interdimensional Prince accidentally sent Amira to the wrong dimension, it wasn't a surprise when she came back to her own dimension with a video game in hand.

The next day, the fire djinn showed the game to her other friends.

"Monster Prom?! Where did you get this?!" Vicky said excitingly as she took the game of her friend's hands. Her brother, Brian, and her best friend, Oz, leaned over her shoulder as she sat down on Brian's bed.

Years before Spooky High, Brian's room became the natural hangout spot for these four friends.

The three monsters looked at the cover and behold, the 6 most famous monsters in their school and their crushes. On top of their heads, the title of the game and on the bottom, just on the waist of the characters, was a text that said 'Who are YOU taking to prom...?'

"I got it when that dimensional Prince accidentally sent me to the wrong dimension." Amira said with a chuckle as she could see that hopeless look in their eyes like the one she had when she saw the game. "I saw it on a window, stole it, and went back before the portal closed."

"That must be some luck if you manage to get there before it closed." Oz spoke up, still staring at the cover, or at least a certain transparent girl who was in the cover, as Amira followed their actions and started to stare at the game cover as well.

A moment of silence was formed as the four hopeless monster continued to stare at monster in the cover.

It was Brian who broke the silence.

"Game Day, All Day?"

"Game Day for only today!" The three replied happily and excitedly, ending the little rhyme that they made when they all were nine.

  
____

  
The bell in Spooky High rang louder than dragon having a baby for it was noon and it was time for lunch.

Hundreds of hungry high-schooled-monsters quickly filled the cafeteria as lines were formed and tables were occupied.

Miranda looked around from her usual table that were occupied by her friends when she noticed something different that day.

"Hey, where's Amira, Brian, Oz, and Vicky?"

The rest stopped eating/chatting as they looked at Miranda then at the table where the four usually sits, that was now occupied by the coven.  
  
Vera looked annoyed as she pulled her phone out and said, "I have no idea where those four could be but I know this." She put back her phone with a huff, "That fucking torch is going to pay for not telling me..."

Liam held a snort as he continued his perfectly, in his eyes, food. "Pay? For not telling you she would be absent?" He said as he gave Vera a look.

"Shut it!" Vera said while her snake-hair hissed at the hipster vampire as she fought the blush that was showing up on her face. She then turned to Damian who was stabbing his food. "Anyways, do you know where your cousin and her friends even are?"

Damian threw his food angrily threw his food at innocent bystander as he turned to look at the snake-lady. "How should I fucking know?! She didn't even went to the Hell Ball—"

"Hell Ball? Is that a new sport?" Scott asked as his own wolf tail stared to wag. "Oh boy, I want to lear—"

"—ay! Do you even have the fucking idea on how fucking stupid and boring that ass-shit of a party?! Polly fucking knows!"

"And it suckedddddddd..." Polly said with a long groan, remembering what happened that entire day. "They didn't let any of us have alcoholllllll.... they didn't let me have alcohollll.." Miranda unsurely patted her friend's back.

"Well I think you are just overacting Damian." Liam said while pointing his fork at him. "I was there as well and it was fun."

"No it wasn't! It was lame as hell like what the fuc—"

Suddenly, the doors of the lunch were slammed opened and it revealed the four monster who were missing. However, what they were wearing was different than anything they ever wore.

Brian, who preferred to dark colors, wore a plain white shirt that said 'Not dead but almost there.' and light brown shorts, showing off his legs which he rarely did. His shoes, which should be combat boots, were now black flip-flops.

Vicky, who would just usually wear the blue short sleeve sweater and button up white shirt for the top, was presented wearing a blue undershirt that said 'can you play with THESE balls?', which were emphasizing her boobs, and a dark blue skirt for the bottom. Her shoes were now black sandals.

Oz, who thankfully wore the outfit that everyone knew they wore, was seen that their yellow cardigan wasn't buttoned up and the shirt underneath was a white shirt that said in bright yellow, 'I might be scary but at least, I'm sexy.'

And Amira, who would wear a tight outfit to show off her curves, was wearing a baggy red shirt, that was also showing a bit of her shoulder, which had the text that said in white 'If you have money, can you be my sugar mommy?' and light brown shorts that stopped just above the knee. Her shoes was replaced by red sneakers.

The four panted at the doors of the cafeteria, with their hairs looking like mess as if they rushed to get dress and go to school. With the bags that they were wearing, it seemed that it did.

Damien immediately stopped talking as he, Scott, Polly and, surprisingly, Vera stared for a bit.

Miranda and Liam looked at their friends before looking at each other with a look.

Oz, then, fell to the floor because of exhaustion but indicates that he was fine with a thumbs up. The rest just chuckled at the phobia-boy.

It was just a few seconds before Vera just suddenly stand up and stomped her way to the four.

"Amira!" Vera screeched at her frienoin (Friend + minion) which the fire djinn froze, not particularly ready to face her boss-friend.

"Oh noooo~" The fire woman heard the commentary of Vicky in the background.

"Where have you been?! I'm going to have a meeting with the other crime-bosses in less than two hours and you have the poison!" Vera told the monster, with disappointed look on her face.

"I'm so sorry Mistress, I was j—" Amira suddenly shut up when she realized what she accidentally called the ruthless gorgon.

The two just stared each other in disbelief, both faces getting familiarize by the color red.

Oz was dying in the background as Vicky loudly-whispered to Brian, making sure Amira would hear it and not Vera, "Damn, you accidentally told her one of your kinks. You lose **-1 CHARM** but gain **+1 BOLDNESS** because again, damn." Which caused Oz to laughed even louder, Amira turning more red, and Polly to sigh a little while watching Oz laughed.

Miranda just gave her a deepened look.

"A-anyways," Vera shuttered, losing her cool a bit because she didn't not expect for her frienion to say that. "Do even you have the poison, A-Amira?" She said, trying to compose herself.

The fire djinn nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment.

"Good. Just eat lunch and then meet me later in the library with the poison." The soon-to-be crime boss said then quickly walking away.

Oz managed to calm down and stand up when the gorgon left and whispered to Amira's ear. "Wow! You got yourself a date. You gain **+2 BOLDNESS** and **+1 CHARM**."

The fire djinn immediately tried to punched them but Oz dodged and ran for their life as Amira chased them.

Vicky and Brian walked and sat on the table where the rest are while the other two ran around the cafeteria, disturbing some monsters and The Slayer's lunch.

"Did you guys had game day, yesterday?" Liam asked the two while the rest of their friends cheered on the two monster that was causing a ruckus.

Brian nodded while Vicky ate the food, with a big blush on her face, for Scott, bless him, gave her the food he was eating then continuing to cheering Oz and Amira on.

"What happened?" The hipster vampire asked.

Vicky froze as Brian paused, remembering what happened.

_"Sorry, I'm focusing on my career... My career on not dating losers like you!" That was shown on the computer._

_Amira was slightly burning the pillow she screaming in it, next to the computer._

_On the bed of Brian, was his own sister who was just laying there for the character she chose to date also rejected her._

_Oz, a literary living black mass of fear, was now scared to see their result and was refusing to anyone to continued the dialogue._

_And Brian was just there on, siting at the computer chair, wanting to know his own result but Oz kept stoping him._

The zombie just had a deepened looked on his face, "You don't want to know."


	2. Player 5 has entered the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck
> 
> I realized that I've been calling Oz, phobia-boy where it should be phobia-kid
> 
> Sorry for disrespecting people!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter

  
The sun, what was should be a sun but isn't because of a certain high-schooled demon, was setting as the monsters of Spooky High slowly leave the building.

Polly watched from a distance as Oz waved goodbye to their group of friends before walking to that slayer everyone in school think is an annoyance.

Well, everyone expect Oz.

"Hey Polly!"

The ghost snapped out of her daze in surprise and looked at the person who called her.

And it was Scott and Miranda.

"Polly," The mermaid princess said with a sigh. "You had that look again."

"What?" She asked, confused on what her friend was talking about. "What look?"

Miranda just gave her a deepened look. "Are you telling you don't know?"

"Do you mean that look that Vera has when Amira talks to other people during gym or the one where Harry got when the rest of the pack ate his share of pizza?" Scott asked both of them while referring to his old brown-haired friend in the wolf pack.

"No Scott. Not that. We are talking about the look Polly had when Oz was leaving the campus with that slayer girl." The genocidal princess told the werewolf, swaying her finger in front of him.

"Ohhhh... wait so like Vera's look?"

The fish lady paused before nodding as well. "Yeah, like Vera's look."

"You mean Vera's jealousy look?!" Polly screeched, attracting other monsters attention and losing it because it was a common occurrence in that friend group.

"I'm not jealous! Why would I be even jealous?! Of the slayer girl? PLEASE! She is just there, not doing anything bad, which isn't hat fun. Plus why would I be jealous of her?! Because of Oz? No! It's not like I have a crush on Oz or anything so why?!" The party ghost rambled and denied over and over again.

Scott looked confused while Miranda wondered why.

Just why.

____

"So... How's your crush?" The Slayer, also know as Aaravi jokingly asked the phobia-kid while sipping on her strawberry shake.

"How's yours?" Oz retorted back, chuckling when Aaravi spits on surprise and attracting other monster's attention.

Both of them were hanging out outside of both of their favorite store, Bloody Drinks. Coincidentally, the owners were Liam's parents.  
It's a popular place for students of Spooky High and other schools to chill after a long day of school.

That was what they were doing before The Slayer said the joke.

While the human is busy coughing, the monster said, "You're coughing is causing monster's attention to be directly at you and that is sadly isn't helping with your rep. You lose **-2 BOLDNESS** and **-1 CHARM**." And taking a sip of their drink after that.

After the coughing fest, Aaravi screeched at them. "How the hell did you know I have a crush?!" Which caused Oz to choke on their drink.

"You have a crush?!"

"I thought you knew!"

"It was a joke!"

"Didn't seemed like it!"

"Well fuck you too!"

After the two calmed down from their screeching fest, Oz looked at Aaravi. "So, who is it?"

The human hesitated, looking around the shop before looking back at them. "I can't say it here. Who knows how many monsters from our school are listening. Do you know anywhere else we could talk about it?"

The phobia-kid paused before nodding, "I think I know the place."

____

"What is she doing here?!" Amira hissed at Oz as all of her best friends were just at the hallway of Brian's room.

"She wanted to talk about something in private so I just thought of the most private place I know and here we are." The phobia-kid said, shrugging.

"Unbelievable." She groaned while rubbing her hands through her forehead.

Inside the room of Brian, was Aaravi sitting down on the bed while holding three more drinks. She placed down the drinks and started to look around the room when she noticed a game cover near the computer.

"Hm."

"I'm actually ok for her being here." Vicky spoked up. "I'm pretty sure Brian is ok with as well, right?"

Her brother of a zombie just grunted.

"I think you three are forgetting that she wants to KILL all monsters!" The fire djinn said, emphasizing the word kill.

"So? Did you forget what city do we live in?" The girl of the Frankenstein's monster said, with an eyebrow raised and hands on her hips. "Everyone wants to kill everyone!"

Before they could continue the conversation, a loud one in fact, the door of Brian's room opened.

"Before you continued on if you are kicking me out or not," The Slayer showed them the game case of the video game they were obsessed with that moment. "Are you all that desperate to date your crushes?"

And before anyone could react, the human looked at the cover and said, "Honestly, same. Would it be a bother if I could play the game as well?"

The four blinked in unison before Oz screamed.

"YOURE CURSH IS ONE OF THE SIX?!"

"HEY!!! DONT BE LOUD OZ!"

"WAIT! THE SLAYER HAS A CRUSH?!"

"SHHH!"

It took an hour for most of them to clam down

And another hour to set the game up since Vicky and Amira keeps asking questions.

"So who's playing?" Brian said as he turned to face the 3 monsters, and one human, on the bed while taking a sip of his drink.

Aavari blinked because it was literary the first time she heard the zombie talked.

Vicky hummed while doing her homework and taking a sip of her own drink. "Not me... I'll play later."

Oz shook their head.

Amira took a sip of her own drink, "I'm in a mood so hit me up."

Then all four of them looked at the human, who still in shock that the zombie could talk.

"Um.. Aavari?" The living fear asked the girl, poking her a bit.

"The Slayer has a name?!" Vicky whispered-yelled at her friends.

The Slayer shake her shock away and nodded. "Yeah I'm playing as well."

Brian just nodded and stand up from his office chair. "Knock yourselves out." He walked to his bean bag that was in the corner, took a book out of nowhere and just sat there and read.

The human girl just blinked in surprise at the zombie. as the fire djinn just stretched her muscles before sitting down the office chair. "Alright! Let's do this! What character are you going to play, Aaravi?"

"It's Aavari and let me see." The human walked to the computer and blinked a couple of times. "Wait why are you the main characters?"

"Amira found the game in another dimension so we don't know." Vicky said, with a shrug.

Aavari just hummed before pointing at the familiar shadow-kid that wears a yellow cardigan.

"Aw thanks Aavari!" Oz chimed up, watching the Slayer play the game in the distance.

As soon as the players were named and the introduction was shown, it was time for the quiz.

They were on the part where it showed 6 options where Aavari chose the option that no one saw it coming.

"You have a crush on Miranda?!" Vicky shrieked, homework abandoned on the bed.

The human just nodded, hiding her face using her hood.

"Hey.."

The girl felt someone touched her shoulder and looked up to see Amira.

The fire djinn smiled, "Its fine to pin on someone who probably won't love you back. There is nothing wrong about that."

"Yet you called Vera, Mistress." The Slayer couldn't help but retorted back.

Aavari watched as the fire djinn became red as blood and coughed. "Yeah.. let's not talk about that anymore and continue on the game."

The Slayer nodded and the monster smiled at what seemed to be her new friend.

The human looked back at the only friend she used to had and saw them smile.

Another hour had passed finally pass when...

"NO!!!" The fire djinn said, punching a pillow, that Vicky was holding, over and over. "NOT FUCKING AGAIN!!"

"Oof, you got rejected!" Oz said in the background. "You lose **-3 BOLDNESS** and **-4 MONEY**!"

Aavari blinked in surprised while staring at the screen with her heart filled with hurt and now she knew why the game got the four monster obsessed.

Brian just hummed in his seat and flipped the next page of his book. "Player 5 has entered the game."


	3. Someone is in fucking trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lowkey a filter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a comment made me decided to write this chapter 
> 
> thanks for the motivation Yeggnog

 

While the four monster and their newly (not so much new to Oz but whatever) human played their game for that entire day, something else was happening in a different dimension that may peak of your interest. 

 

The International Prince was standing in the middle of a court as five beings looked down at him.

 

”Prince of the realm FF/MP-0512_W33. Do you know why you are here?” The one being wearing a hood and holding a scythed boomed their voice to the room. 

 

Scared by his wits, the Prince (whose real name is actually Prince) asked the beings bravely. “I don’t know my lords...”

 

One of The beings, who was holding a bottle of whiskey and drinking it, suddenly slammed her table by the bottle and pointed the broken bottle at Prince. “You don’t know?!”

 

”Joey...” The being with the hood groaned.

 

”YOU FUCKING DONT KNOW?! WELL LET ME TELL YOU WHAT YOU DID!” Joey snapped her fingers and a screen appeared. 

 

Its started playing, showing the prince a newscast from a different dimension.

 

_”And here, ladies and gentlemen, was the game shop that mysteriously girl with seemingly fire was seen stealing a game before going to that allway a couple of days ago, filmed by our station while we were doing  an interview with one of the police about a different matter. Scientists and Professors are still baffled by this act while others were saying that it was fake and edited. Now, Judie on to the weather—“_

 

The screen went on black and the reflection showed the horror in Prince’s face. 

 

“The dimension that you accidentally that fire djinn sent to was a reality one.” The other being, who whipping a honey badger gun, uttered out. “You know that reality realms shouldn’t be exposed to this certain stuff, right Prince?” She asked, putting down the gun and looking at the prince.

 

”Yes Lord Olivia! But I know who was the girl my lords! I could talk to her about t—“

 

”The girl was Amira right? From that monster dating simulator game?” The fourth being spoke up, with his feet on his table and playing with a ball of fire. 

 

Prince looked confused as the other beings muttered in agreement.

 

”Yeah, I remember when our creator fucking was obsessed with that shitty game.” Joey grumbled, already with a new bottle of rum on hand. “Wait, why the fuck are you asking that Jack?”

 

”Joey, you really stopped swearing...” The hood being spoke up again. “Go suck a dick Alex.” Joey replied.

 

”ANYWAYS!” Oliva yelled out loud, using that commander voice she learned from the army. “Jack, you can continue.”

 

“Thank you Ol.” Jack winked at her before looking at Prince. “You live in a timeline where Amira and her friends love video games. Whatever plan you were thinking wouldn’t work, Prince.”

 

A moment of silence started as the four beings that was named stared at the monster prince while he tried to think of a plan fast for the punishment of leting reality realms know the existence of something strange is a horrible one.

 

”How about this Prince, ” The fifth being said out loud. The four beings and the prince turned to him as the fifth being played with his wolf coat. “We won’t punish you unless the game’s existence becomes known to your realm.” 

 

“What do you mean by that, Lord Hannah?” Prince asked the wolf king being.

 

”It means that once more than 20 people would know the existence of the game. You and your kingdom would received the punishment for breaking the number one rule.” The lady king grinned, her canes showing. “So try to fix this mess Prince. Or at least, don’t let the game known.”

 

The other being looked at each other before nodding at what Hannah just said, agreeing to the stakes. 

 

”Yes my lords! I won’t let yo—“

 

”I’m bored of him, let’s get someone else here to play with!” Jack uttered out, laughing at something while burning a peice of paper.

 

Alex just sighed and looked at Prince. “Good luck.” They clapped their hands and a portal opened on the feet of Prince. They dropped the prince to his own realm, on his own kingdom, and closed the portal.

 

”My lord!” Servants and guards surrounded the fallen prince but he payed no attention to time as one thing and one feeling is on his mind and on his heart.

 

Rage for that fire djinn and the fact she nearly destroyed his entire kingdom. 

 

Can’t believe that The Interdimentional Prince could get pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y’all want some background with the beings, here some shit:
> 
> Alex- born into a family of Catholics but without a conscience so the devil decided to make them a reaper
> 
> Joey- She is a drunkard because shit happens in her life earlier which she is trying to forget
> 
> Jack- an arsonist and a murder. He is also happily insane. Tbh, I based him from toga and dabi from bnha 
> 
> Olivia- shit happened back when she was in school which made her join the army 
> 
> Hannah- shit happened really back when she was a child and somehow that shit made her a prince. Now she is a king
> 
>  
> 
> They are my OCs and will only be shown once which is this chapter
> 
> unless I decided to write their life story


End file.
